Shut Up And Love Me
by UnbrokenLovatic
Summary: Jennel & Demi LOVE STORY


Shut Up And Love Me

Chapter One

"The act I am sending home is Jennel"

After Simon said those words I felt like my heart fell into my stomach and I felt as if I was going to burst into tears at any second. I looked at Demi to feel some type of reassurance that everything was going to be alright but she had her face in her hands so I put a smile on my face and pretended to be okay.

"Well here's a look back at your time on The X Factor" I heard Khloe say but I was in a daze, just completely lost in my head.

I felt my lip quiver when I heard the first words she ever said to me, her, my angel.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jennel Garcia."

Suddenly I felt someone's arms around me. The same arms that have been wrapped around me most nights, I felt her squeeze me knowing that feeling her is what I really need right now.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

She whispered into my ear and I just nodded in her arms holding her tighter to me, inhaling that sweet perfume that is probably lingering on all my clothes.

After the video ended we both pulled out of the hug trying not to be so obvious because we were still live but I knew she needed me just as much as I needed her so we latched on to each other's hands and squeezed.

I tuned out the rest of Khloe and Mario were saying until I heard her voice in my ear, tickling my earlobe.

"Nothing is going to change okay, you can be sure of that."

"I'm so sorry, I should have tried harder."

"No, you did the best you could. Don't blame yourself."

I nodded at her. "I'm really trying not to."

I left the stage so the rest of the contestants could come back on stage to see their weekly results and Demi went back to her spot by the other judges.

As soon as the show ended I wanted nothing more than to find her and find a quiet spot and just hold her to me but I had to stay backstage and do a million interviews. I tried to find her face in the crowd because she seemed to have disappeared in all the chaos.

After finishing my last interview I decided to go looking for her when I felt someone pull me into one of the equipment closets.

I went to scream but it seemed that this person really knew me because the first thing they did was cover my mouth. I suddenly smelled a smell that I would recognize anywhere. I turned in her arms and looked at her face, just memorizing every detail of her gorgeous features, The beauty that is Demi Lovato.

I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear anything, it was like I was in a trance. I snapped out of it when I saw her laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I said with a smile on my face, slightly pushing her.

"Nothing, Just the look on your face." She said still laughing while I tried to fight the grin that was making its way onto my face. "Would you stop staring at me you creeper?"

I gasped while she laughed at me. "I am not a creeper!"

"This morning I caught you watching me sleep!" She said laughing even harder but I seemed like this brought us back to reality.

Our laughter seemed to die down and she pulled me into her arms. I held on as tight as I could, knowing this could be our last hug.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered into her neck.

"The same thing we're doing now, you're going to go home and see your family, then you're going to come back since you have to be here for the last live show. Nothing is going to change."

I just nodded and hugged her tighter.

This was 2 weeks ago and I've heard very little from her since I came home to see my family. I'm repacking my stuff getting ready to go back to California.

My hair is back to the way it was before, Brown with Yellow highlights. I loved the black hair but it just wasn't me.

I grabbed my Ipod off the bed and my suitcases and made my way out to the car where my parents and siblings were waiting to take me to the airport. Jillian was here too, she knew about me and Demi.

As soon as I got into the car I turned on my Ipod and the picture on my background automatically brought tears to my eyes. It was a picture of me and Demi in bed, just woken up making silly faces while holding each other.

I missed her more than words could describe and just couldn't wait to feel her in my arms again. I must have really spaced off because when I looked up we we're already at the airport.

My family walked me to my gate and I said goodbye to everyone, promising Calls and Skype sessions. I boarded the plane and popped my headphones in, Just loosing myself in the music.

I haven't been sleeping well since I had gotten so used to sleeping in her arms so I must have been really tired because I fell asleep and didn't wake up again until the plane landed in California.

I got my luggage and walked out of the airport where The X Factor car was waiting to take me back to the hotel. I was so anxious to see everyone again, especially her. I took my phone out of my bag and sent her a message telling her I had arrived and was on my way to the hotel.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way to the hotel right now! Miss you Xoxo."

Her response automatically erased the smile on my face and a frown took its place.

"We need to talk."


End file.
